In a multi-tiered cake, each tier is typically smaller in diameter than the tier, or layer of cake, underneath. For example, a three-tiered cake may have a base tier that is twelve inches in diameter, a second, or middle, tier that is nine inches in diameter, and a third, or top, tier that is five inches in diameter. Therefore, the construction of such a multi-tiered cake typically requires the use of rods or posts to support each tier or layer. Such support is typically required in order to prevent the tiers from moving or shifting relative to each other and to aid in supporting the weight of the tiers. Further, it is desirable to have each tier centrally aligned and also desirable to have the supports radially spaced the same distance from the center of the tier such supports will secure. Some bakers guess at, or “eyeball,” the placement of the supports for multi-tiered cakes. Others utilize a measuring device such as a ruler. However, these techniques may be imprecise, which may lead to multi-tier cakes that are not properly aligned. Depending on the severity of the misalignment, a multi-tiered cake may even become unstable.
Therefore, it may be desirable to provide a cake construction tool that aids in the placement of supports for multi-tiered cakes wherein such tiers have different diameters. Additionally or alternatively, it may be desirable to provide a cake construction tool that aids in centering tiers having different diameters of a multi-tiered cake. Additionally or alternatively, it may be desirable to have a cake construction tool that includes measurement indicia. Additionally or alternatively, it may be desirable for the cake construction tool to be collapsible for convenient storage.